


Close Enough

by WhiskeyMapleDonuts



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Ward is a dick sorry, Wayhaught eventually, Wyncedes, no demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyMapleDonuts/pseuds/WhiskeyMapleDonuts
Summary: Wynonna is dating Mercedes. Ward catches them doing *things* but thinks it’s Nicole, and bans her from the homestead. It would be ok except Nicole’s parents hate Wynonna, now they have no place to hang out and oh also...Waverly May or may not be in love with Nicole? Whoops...-Based on a tumblr prompt I came up with and decided hey, I could write that.





	1. The mix up

**Author's Note:**

> So just a heads up, Ward is a dick, slight homophobia.   
> Also, this is a non-demon AU for anyone wondering   
> Comments/feedback is greatly appreciated

The door swung open faster then either of them could react. There was no denying what was happening, Wynonna’s shirt was right in the door way, Mercedes dress was flung on the dresser. Oh, and Wynonna’s tongue was in her mouth. Ward didn’t say anything at first. Wynonna just leaned to the side so that she could see that it was in fact him. All he saw was his daughter poke out from behind the back of a girl with flaming red hair. His mistake was when he assumed it was Nicole, seeing as she was Wynonna best friend. He didn’t give them time to show him that he was wrong. 

“Wynonna. Downstairs, now.” She was about to get scolded. Probably not kicked out, he wasn’t THAT much of a monster but she knew most of her family wasn’t exactly LGBTQ+ accepting. They scurried off of each other. Mercedes practically ran down the stairs and out the door after Wynonna promised to text her after everything went down. After collecting herself she stepped out of her bedroom door. She was met with the eyes of her youngest sister, Waverly. 

“Nonna”, she offered

“It’s ok Waves. I’ll be fine”. 

Waverly was 15, three years younger then Wynonna, but she had always been her protector. Willa was the only daughter Ward ever actually payed attention to, so naturally that left Wynonna and Waverly to form a bond. They always looked out for each other, and Waverly knew Wynonna had done it this time. 

She turned toward the stairs. If she didn’t go down Ward would just come back up and yell at her there. With each creak of the steps beneath her she got more and more worried. He sat at the kitchen table, whiskey in hand staring at the bottom of the steps, waiting for Wynonna to appear. 

“Sit”, He was stern as always. She didn’t try to argue. She didn’t try to fight back, or be her usual Wynonna self. She knew she couldn’t deny anything, so why get worked up trying to. So she sat. Across from her, the cold eyes of a man she could barely call a father. 

“That will not be tolerated in this house.” He was a man of few words. Wynonna knew she was going to make the situation worse, but frankly, she didn’t give a fuck. 

“I can be with whoever I want to be with. You don’t own me. You may think you do, but I’m not your little puppet like Willa”, she spat. She was furious. He had no right to tell her who to love. He slammed his now empty glass down onto the table.

“I have every right. I will not let you be a black mark on this family”.

“A black mark?”, she laughed, “A black mark. Like Mama didn’t already start that for us. You’re a god damn sheriff, and you can’t go an hour in the morning without tossing back a glass of whiskey. Willa is the town bitch, and yeah, I’m a shithead, but that’s not because of who I love Ward.”

The kitchen went silent. Waverly was sitting hidden in the stairs listening to every word. She covered her mouth so that they wouldn’t hear her breathing after Wynonna finished her retaliation.

He didn’t say much, but what he did came with a punch. “Nicole is no longer allowed in this house”

Nicole? What the fuck did Nicole have to do with any of this?   
Red hair. Fucking drunk ass Ward thought it was Nicole. 

“18 years and you still think that you control me. That you have any impact on my life?”

“Go on Wynonna, try it. See what happens if I see her in this house”. 

She wasn’t going to try it. She knew how reckless he was. But she definitely had to go explain things to Nicole, and Mercedes. 

“We’re done here.” He finished. 

She pushed her chair out. She really had to talk to Nicole. If she came to the Homestead to pick them up in the morning Ward would flip his lid. It was 11 o’clock on a Thursday night. Nicole was definitely asleep because she had basketball practice in the morning...and she was about to get a visit from her favorite Earp..not that there were many good ones to chose from. Wynonna grabbed her keys, 

“Babygirl”, she yelled up stairs to where Waverly had retreated. She never left Waverly in the house alone. Between Ward and Willa she’s not sure she could survive their torment. Waverly quickly came running down the stairs dressed in her winter jacket and holding Wynonna’s in her hand. Always, always her protector. Wynonna wrapped her into a quick hug and headed for the door. 

The ride to Nicole’s was fairly silent. Waverly knew Wynonna wouldn’t want to talk about it, so she didn’t ask questions. With the radio playing softly, Wynonna asked her to call Nicole. She knew there was no chance she would answer, but it didn’t hurt to try when all they had to do was drive. The homestead was twenty minutes from Nicole’s house. Usually Wynonna would speed more then she was but she knew if Nedley pulled her over he would have to call Ward. No one wanted that. 

They parked three houses down. The kicker of the whole situation was that Wynonna wasn’t very welcome in Nicole’s house either. Nicole’s parents were strict. They wanted her to focus on school, and sports, and anything but an Earp (boy did they have a big storm coming). So Nicole just always came over to the homestead, but of course now that was ruined.

Nicole of course wasn’t replying to texts, or calls so Wynonna resorted to the only other option she had. Nicole’s window faced the backyard, and there was a platform that happened to be about two Earps tall below her window. Waverly stood on Wynonna’s shoulders and pulled herself up to the first story roof below Nicole’s room. She pulled Wynonna up from there and held her on her shoulders for the next task. 

She may be a vegan but that girl has muscle. All that cheerleading? Doesn’t matter, focus on the goal Wynonna.

She tapped on the glass. She could see streaks of red hair sticking out from under the blankets. 

Dammit Haught. Wake the fuck up

More tapping and still nothing. Wynonna couldn’t make much more noise without waking up the rest of Nicole’s family. She resorted to sending Nicole mind messages. Coincidentally Nicole woke up. Her eyes sprung open. She walked over to the window. 

“Earp.”

“Haught. Listen, I know. You have practice tomorrow, but it’s important. Get your coat.” 

Nicole did as Wynonna instructed. She knew when her best friend was in a mood, Wynonna was definitely in a mood. After making her exit out the window the three of them made their way back to ground. Nicole was pleased to find that Waverly had come along. She always liked seeing her, she had a nice smile. 

They walked to Wynonna’s truck. Nicole day in the middle so that Wynonna could explain to her exactly why she dragged her out of bed at 11:30 on a school night. It better be good. 

“This better be good”. 

“Haught, you have no clue”. 

Wynonna wanted to talk face to face, and the Haught’s backyard was the last place to do it so she started driving. 

Waverly was too curious not to ask, “Wyn where are we going”. 

“The bridge”, she responded 

Nicole’s ears perked up. The bridge was where they had every one of their deep talks. Whenever Wynonna got kicked out, or Nicole’s parents were pushing her past her breaking point they’d meet at the bridge and talk. 

“The bridge?”, Nicole questioned

“Told you Haught. This is a big one.”

They pulled up onto the bridge in mention. Wynonna shut the truck off and they all piled out into the bed of the truck where they kept the blankets, and more importantly, the beer. Wynonna sat on the pick-ups tool box, and directed herself at Nicole and Waverly who were sitting up against one side of the bed of the truck, Waverly leaning her head on Nicole’s shoulder(not yet guys, maybe next chapter).

“Spill, Earp. Also you’re buying me coffee so I can get through tomorrow”, Nicole started. 

“Ok. So first off, Ward caught Mercedes and I”

“Oh shit”

“Right, bummer, but also not the worst part. He only saw the back of her head...so he sorta thought it was you”

“Ew”

“You would be so lucky to have a Earp thank you very much Haughstuff, but not the point.”

“Ok, so? He grilled you for the liking girls thing, and he thinks it was me..why wake me up at 11? Even you know to respect the Haught sleep schedule.”

“He sort of banned you from the house. So you can’t come get us in the morning unless you want bullets in your car.”

“WHAT”, Nicole almost spilled her beer. They always hung out at the homestead. Always. 

“Yeah. Listen, I know it’s bad.”

“Where are we going to hang out? My parents hate you.”

“That’s the predicament isn’t it Haught.”

“Shit”, Nicole breathed out 

“Yeah”, Wynonna agreed.

They tried brainstorming where else to go. All they came up with was driving around, but that only wasted gas. It being so cold they couldn’t just sit outside, and they hated every other prick that went to their school. Stupid fucking Ward. 

They decided to sort it out in the morning. The important thing was that Nicole knew not to show up at the homestead tomorrow. Now to see how many hours of sleep she could get was the goal. 

The Earps retreated back to the homestead after dropping Nicole off. Waverly sleep in Wynonna’s room that night.

“I’m sorry Wyn”.

“It’s alright babygirl, I’ll be alright. We just have to find a new spot. It all works out, well be here less”.

“No. Well, I mean yes that too, it really sucks that Nicole can’t come here anymore, but about Mercedes. I know you couldn’t tell Ward it was her. He’d tell her family. I’m sorry that you can’t be you”.

“I can be me Waves, just not with him. But with you, and with Nicole and Mercedes I can be me, and that’s all I need.”

“Wynonna?”

“Yeah Wave?”

“I’m gay”.

There is was. Waverly finally told her. Wynonna had known for a while, even when she was dating champ she knew. But she finally had the courage to tell her.

“I know babygirl. I love you all the same.”

“And Wynonna?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I like Nicole.”

Well, that was new. Fuck.


	2. Two Trash Coffees and a History Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hurt me.

Wynonna sat up.   
Woah woah woah wait. Like Nicole, Nicole? Like the one she just got kicked out of her house? Fucking hell. 

“Nicole?”, she questioned hoping that Waverly said any other name. 

“Yeah.”, Waverly sighed. 

Wynonna has a moment of realization. “And I just made it incredibly hard for you to act on that didn’t I?”. Wynonna hated that. Waverly always got the short stick, usually Wynonna was her savior, but this time she just made everything worse. 

“Well yeah..kind, it’s fine I haven’t even told her anything, bu..but you’re not mad?”, Waverly questioned

“Mad?”, Wynonna could never be mad at Waverly. Nicole was her best friend, she wanted the best for her, and Waverly, well Waverly was the best. 

“No babygirl, I’m not mad”, Wynonna laughed. “You and Haughtstuff would be good for each other”. 

“You think so?”, Waverly perked up

“Yeah, i do. You guys would fit. Haught is a good one, you should tell her Waves.”

“I think I will”, Waverly yawned into Wynonna’s side. Wynonna responded again, but no reply from Waverly came. She had fallen asleep in that moment, a smile still on her face, knowing that Wynonna approved.

The alarm clock was extra brutal in the morning. No way Nicole got more then 5 hours, and Waverly and Wynonna weren’t fairing much better. Waverly of course adjusted better then her sister. She got up and showered, dressed and managed to make breakfast before Wynonna even got out of bed. The only thing that brought her from the comfort of her own bed was the smell of Waverly’s blueberry pancakes. 

She set out two plates like always. Willa and Ward could fend for themselves. They pretended like she didn’t exist anyways. Wynonna always laughed at how much they missed out on, Waverly was an angel. After Wynonna finished her pancakes Waverly grabbed Wynonna’s keys and two coffees, 

“I have my mug Waves”, Wynonna gestured to the Donut print coffee mug in her hand

“Oh it’s for Nicole, she probably slept as late as she could and still get to practice on time, so she probably skipped coffee”. 

“Told ya you two would be good for eachother”, Wynonna smiled corralling Waverly our the door. 

Nicole usually picked them up in the mornings, most days Wynonna had a hangover and Waverly wasn’t old enough to get her license yet. They’d be driving themselves from now on. If Ward so much as saw a flash of red hair or Nicole’s car in the drive way his shotgun would be off the wall. Wynonna nor Waverly wanted that. 

For once, Wynonna wasn’t hungover, even though the situation that happened the night before may have called for it. It was a 15 minute ride that felt like three times as long. Wynonna wanted to to see Mercedes. She had texted last night, but she knew that her girlfriend was scared. She wasn’t out yet, her parents would kick her out, and obviously the homestead wasn’t the most welcoming place for her to run to. She also wanted to see Nicole. Sure, they could go around town like always but only for so long. They no longer had a place to kick back, drink beer, and talk about life all at the same time without seeing people they knew everywhere. 

They made it to school with fifteen minutes to spare before class started. Wynonna’s mission was to meet Mercedes at her locker, and Waverly’s was to see if Nicole was still in the locker room to deliver her morning coffee. 

Wynonna completed her mission first. She met Mercedes at her locker. Unfortunately school was one of the zones where no kisses were allowed. Wynonna wasn’t necessarily happy that Mercedes wasn’t out yet but she loved her, so she respected the boundaries at school and absolutely did not in the back seat of whatever car they were driving on their dates. They had been friends since freshman year, or as close to friends you could get to Wynonna without being Nicole. Mercedes kisses her at a party and that was it, Wynonna was sunk. She pursued her the week after the party and Mercedes melted into her palm, the only problem was her family...so they kept it a secret and stayed at the homestead until last night of course. Wynonna walked Mercedes to her class and headed to her own just like every morning. 

Waverly on the other hand took a bit longer to find her red head. The gym was all the way on the other side of the school. She trekked down to the girls lock room, coffees in hand. She finally made it to the right wing, rounded the corner and saw most of the girls basketball team flow out of the locker room. No Nicole. She would’ve been easy to spot. That meant she was still in the locker room.

Waverly wasn’t unfamiliar with the spot. She had been in the room to prep for cheerleading countless times. She pushed the wooden doors open, and directed herself to the back where the basketball lockers were. Her heels clicked underneath the tile. She knew Nicole had to be behind those doors, and now that she had Wynonna’s approval she could actually try to tell Nicole how she felt. 

She opened the door, mentally commenting on the Blue Devils decal as it swung open. Things happened so fast, she was still processing it hours after. Nicole’s neck was being sucked on by what Waverly could only assume was one of her teammates. She looked right into Waverly eyes entering the door, and Waverly looked into hers. Nicole’s shirt was no where in sight, her unbuttoned pants didn’t seem like they were going to be too far behind her shirt. 

“Waverly”, Nicole’s eyes went wide. She moved her teammate off of her and pulled her shirt out of the locker behind her, throwing it over her arms and pulling it over her head. She stepped toward the youngest Earp.

“What’re you doing here, is everything ok?”, she took a few more steps, completely forgetting her teammate behind her. 

Waverly backed up as Nicole approached. Her back hit the door. 

“Coffee. I....brought coffee. I thought you might need a pick me up but obviously you already seemed to have one this morning”. She held the coffee in the air, her face blank and pale.

Nicole began to speak, but Waverly cut her off looking for any possible way to escape the locker room as fast as she could,

“It’s fine! I’ll give it to Jeremy or something. I Didn’t mean to interrupt. Have a nice day Nicole.” She turned, opening the door and running down the long hallway back to the gym. Nicole tried to follow, buttoning her pants in the process but Waverly was out of sight in seconds. 

Waverly tried to stop the tears. She dumped both coffees, travel mugs and all in the garbage. They had a million of them, no one would care. Her focus was getting to class and forgetting everything she just saw and felt. It’s not like Nicole was hers by any means, but last night it felt like she could be with everything Wynonna said. She had been on a rollercoaster of emotions in the last six hours. 

She walked into first period to find her friend Jeremy tying at their lab table. He did a small wave as she walked in. Waverly had tried to hid the evidence of crying the best she could, and honestly Jeremy wasn’t very observant anyways.

“Heyyy Waverly!”

“Hey Jeremy”, she didn’t want to talk. She wanted to sit in pity and cry. She wanted Wynonna to hug her. She wanted Nicole. 

Thankfully their teacher entered the room shorty after their morning hellos. Waverly thought it best to throw herself into work as usual. Hopefully today Jeremy wouldn’t blow anything up like last week. Goo, all over Waverly’s new shirt. 

All she had to do was get through the day, and then she and Wynonna could talk and drink and she could forget about Nicole Haught’s beautiful brown eyes, and perfectly toned abs, and her stupid sweet smile. It was easy until fifth period came and she realized she sat with Nicole, Wynonna, Mercedes and Jeremy at lunch. She decided to take matters into her own hands, to be a big girl, and to lie to Jeremy . She told him her history teacher dropped a big test on them today for next week, and to tell Wynonna that she was studying in the library. 

Except she didn’t have history until sixth period. And everyone knew that. Especially Nicole. Because she was in the class too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, please don’t hurt me.


	3. Pre-game (but not the good kind)

They all sat down around the circular cafeteria table as usual. Mercedes on Wynonna’s left, Nicole on her right. Waverly usually say next to Nicole, leaving Jeremy on her other side. Sometimes Jeremy would bring his *friend* Robin around but that didn’t happen everyday. Of course today there was a lack of Waverly at the table. It wasn’t unusual that she would come late apologizing for having to talk to a teacher or someone stopping her in the halls to chat, but after 20 minutes Wynonna began to question her sisters absence. 

“Anyone know where Waverly is?”, she asked

Nicole was the first to speak, “I don’t, I see her next period so I’ll text you but this mor-“

“She’s studying for her history test”, Jeremy interrupted

“History?”, Nicole questioned. 

“Yeah, she said they dropped a big test on her today for next week”, he added

Nicole knew it was a cover. One that Jeremy probably wasn’t in on, so she kept her mouth shut. But she was determined to find Waverly after the period was over whether or not that meant skipping class was up to Waverly. Nicole was still confused about what happened earlier in the morning. For some reason she had a feeling Waverly’s absence at lunch had to do with their locker room encounter, she just didn’t know why. 

“Mkay”, Wynonna replied. It was good enough for her. Waverly hadn’t texted her that anything was wrong, and Jeremy had class with her in the morning so it made sense. Waverly was always studying for something. Wynonna never understood where she got her work ethic, it certainly didn’t rub off on any of the other Earps, but she was happy that it worked for her sister. It just meant that she pushed Wynonna a bit more but as much as she complained she actually appreciated that extra shove that Waverly gave her to be just that much better. 

They finished up their lunches and threw away the remnants awaiting the bell. As soon as the first ring echoed through the hall Nicole jolted out of her seat forcing a quick ‘see you after school’ to Wynonna. She was on a mission to find Waverly and make sure she was ok. 

History was always an easy subject for Waverly. She loved to learn, so taking senior level classes as a sophomore wasn’t something that was uncommon in the girls schedule. That’s why she got along with Jeremy so well, they were usually the only two underclassmen in higher level classes so they decided to stick with each other. But Waverly didn’t have history with Jeremy, she had it with Nicole. 

She realized her mistake about twenty minutes after telling Jeremy what to say to Wynonna, but she couldn’t exactly just take it back. She prayed Nicole wasn’t there when he told them what she asked him to say as an excuse, but of course she was. Because it was one of the classes where she was one of few sophomores she stuck to the back. It was advice Wynonna had given her, that ‘seniors will prey on you seem too smart, especially if they know you’re younger, so don’t seem too eager ok’. It was good advice actually. Everyone loved Waverly, but she knew sometimes she could get a little too excited about school. Thankfully, when she heard Nicole was in the class she felt a lot better. She was a familiar face, and a pretty one to stare at when even she got bored. They always walked together from lunch, and partnered up when instructed. It would be incredibly hard to avoid her eyes in class, something Waverly would probably still attempt to do after the morning of events she had. 

She tried to seem interested in her textbook, and her phone, and anything else she could think of but the red head beside her, but Nicole wasn’t stupid. She didn’t hesitate to ask her where she was, or what happened that morning. 

“Waves...Wave...ok, Waverly, hey, yeah hi, where were you at lunch?” She gestured upwards with her hands

“Uh, I thought there was a test, but I guess I wasn’t paying attention yesterday”.

Bullshit. Waverly always payed attention. Nicole knew that, and Waverly was an exceptionally bad liar. But she let it go, she wanted to get to the real question while she actually had a chance to talk to Waverly. 

“What happened this morning? You  
seemed, I don’t know you just seemed really kinda jumpy. I know it was awkward walking in on Shae and I, I’m sorry about that, and the coffee was really thoughtful. But what uh, what happened?”, she finished her small rant. She just didn’t know how to ask Waverly. I mean, it wasn’t like there was a shock that she was kissing a girl. Waverly knew she was gay, everyone knew she was gay, and everyone also knew that Nicole Haught knew how to whoo a lady if she wanted to. So what was the surprise? Why was Waverly acting so weird? And avoiding her?

“Oh. Uhm it was nothing, I’m fine, totally fine.”

Nicole began to protest. What the hell wasn’t Waverly saying? She went to confront her about her statement absolutely not being true, but at the same moment their teacher walked in and started the lesson. Waverly sighed in relief, she knew she couldn’t avoid Nicole forever but she could sure as hell try to do it for today. 

She practically ran out of the room leaving Nicole standing there wanting to ask her more. She only had 3 more periods to get through, and then Wynonna would drive them home, and she could cry and eat ice cream and watch the history channel. 

Everything went fine until tenth period. About halfway though Wynonna texted saying to meet her by the gym instead of the car because Nicole had to give her back her lighter. Nicole must’ve told her Waverly was acting weird, Wynonna never goes to the gym unless she’s there to see one of Nicole’s games.

Shiiiiiiiiit.

It was Friday. 

Nicole has basketball games on Fridays. 

And guess who always went. You guessed it, the Earps. 

Waverly panicked a bit. No way she could see Nicole tonight. There’d be no where to run, no next class to get to, and to top it off, Shae would be there. Waverly was content with never seeing her again. 

She texted back saying she had to grab her trumpet from the band room anyways so she would just meet up with her at the truck. Wynonna said okay, so Nicole didn’t tell her anything? She’d have to wait and see. 

The truck was cold. Wynonna wasn’t out yet. Waverly did actually have to get her trumpet, but it only took about five minutes. It wasn’t long before Wynonna came trotting out of the school, cigarette and newly returned lighter in hand. 

“Hey, why didn’t you come inside how long have you been out here”, Wynonna questioned

“Not long”, she said kicking the tired of the truck

“What’s wrong.” Wynonna could read her like a book. Waverly didn’t even try to protest. She opened the door, throwing her trumpet case and backpack inside,

“I’ll tell you on the way home.”

Wynonna got in the truck. Waverly wasn’t her happy self, and there were only a few things that could do that. She drove faster then normal, knowing Waverly would probably want to just curl up on the couch and watch the history channel..nerd. 

“Spill”, she said gripping the wheel under her hands

“This morning. I..I went down to the gym to find Nicole. I figured she’d be in the locker room and I just wanted to give her the coffee an-“

“Waves im so sorry. I didn’t even think about it.”

“I know. You would’ve told me. It just, it just really sucked, and she tried to talk to me which only made it worse because I can’t blame her for anything and she was still her usual caring self but she has no idea why it hurt me.”

“And that’s why you weren’t at lunch.”

“And that’s why I wasn’t at lunch. And why I tried not to talk to her all day which is so unfair of me. She doesn’t even know what she did.”

“Listen, babygirl. I know you might not want to hear this, but, Haught...well, Haught gets caught up with a lot of people. She doesn’t initiate a lot of it, but she needs the stimulation. It sounds bad, but her and Shae, they’re not anything. So give her a chance to tell you that ok. I know you’re hurt, but I also know that you know she deserves an explanation. She’s probably freaking out a little, she doesn’t know what to do when people avoid her”.

“I just didn’t know what to do, or say. I couldn’t tell her there, or in class, or after school. I..I don’t know if I can do it”, Waverly said whipping the tears from her eyes. 

“You’ll never get what you want unless you go for it”.

Waverly huffed, “I hate it when you’re right”. 

They made it back to the homestead. Instead of the couch and history channel Waverly decided to do something productive and spend an hour and a half picking out an outfit for the game. She was going to have to tell Nicole tonight. She deserved that, and Waverly owes it to herself to put it out there. 

The game started at 6. It was 4 o’clock now, and Waverly finally found something to wear. Wynonna was no help, hung over the side of her bed texting Mercedes. 

They ate a quick dinner after Waverly was done with her makeup, and headed over to pick up Mercedes. In true Mercedes fashion she took twenty minutes to get out of the house so they pulled up to the school just as the game was starting. It worked out for Waverly, she wanted to wait until after the game to unload everything on Nicole. She didn’t want to distract her from anything, she was set up to get a scholarship next year and the last thing Waverly wanted to do was jeopardize that. 

They sat in the stands, Wynonna in the middle, Mercedes to her left and Waverly to her right. Nicole saw them walk in from where she was on the court. She relaxed when she saw Waverly wave at her like she always did from the stands. 

Nicole always did a move when she was nervous with the ball. If she had the time, she pointed to Wynonna in the stands and let the ball leave her fingertips. It was like her good luck charm having her best friend there to support her. Purgatory was only up 6 points when they got there, Nicole had the ball, she stepped back, ready to line up her shot. 

She paused, her arm went up, her finger pointed, only this time it was definitely pointed at Waverly, and not Wynonna. 

Swish. 

And Waverly’s heart fluttered.


	4. Pre-game (the good kind)

Nicole looked so good in her uniform. It really wasn’t fair. She was playing a great game, as always. Waverly’s heart was still pounding from Nicole’s shot when they first walked in. 

Halftime hit and Wynonna made her usual trip to the concession stands. Mercedes accompanied her leaving Waverly to hold their spot. They always tried to sit as close as possible to the bench so that when Nicole was sitting out (which wasn’t often) or it was halftime they could talk to her. Wynonna knew what she was doing leaving Waverly there alone, she wanted them to talk. 

Nicole turned in her chair to find Waverly smiling at her. She was just happy Waverly actually came, Part of her thought it would only be Wynonna and Mercedes for the first time in 4 years. 

“Hey”.

“Hey, you came”, Nicole said smiling 

“Of course I did, I love y- uh w..uh..watching you play”. 

It was kind of awkward with everything that had happened that day. Nicole didn’t know what to think and Waverly was too nervous about what she had to say to Nicole to be her usual self. Waverly couldn’t help but notice Shae’s arm around the back of Nicole’s chair. It was the only thing that was keeping her from telling Nicole right then and there. 

“Pretty good game tonight”, Waverly offered, attempting to say anything that didn’t embarrass her more. 

“Yeah, it looks like we’re going to take it. Good thing my good luck charms are here huh?”

There goes Waverly heart again. It was back and forth with fluttering and rage. She laughed in response mentally thanking Wynonna for entering again at that moment saving her from more conversation. 

“Haught.”

“Earp.”

They just...understood each other, always have. They had plans for college. Nicole was going to major in criminal justice, and Wynonna was going to major in drinking, and minor in sleeping. It wasn’t much of a plan but they knew they would stick together whatever happened. Anything to get away from their families. Except Waverly of course, they’d sneak her in through the window if it meant she could stay out of that house. Nicole already agreed, they were like a little family. They just had to get through graduation.

They all sat and talked for a while, Wynonna told Nicole to try to break the glass on the backboard. Nicole thought it’d be funny but Waverly reminded them both that Nicole didn’t need any plexiglass anywhere in her body. 

The second half of the game started shortly after. It was a pretty swift win for the Blue Devils. Thanks to Nicole, the team has had an amazing record and we’re looking at taking the state championship. When the final buzzer rang out the whole team charged the court. Everyone was excited they were one step closer to States. 

Nicole and the rest of the team retreated to the locker rooms. Wynonna always waited for Nicole even if they drove separately. Usually there was a party at someone’s house after the game and this Friday was no exception. Nicole came out of the locker room, jumping on Wynonna’s back as she screamed about the Blue Devils win. Waverly noticed she was the first out of the locker room, no staying back with Shae...unlike this morning. She wondered if it was on purpose, but she could exactly ask without sounding crazy. 

Wynonna was always genuinely happy with Nicole, Waverly loved that about them. She noticed especially tonight as Wynonna ran around the cafeteria carrying Nicole on her back celebrating a sport that she only tolerated because her best friend played. When they circled back around to where Waverly and Mercedes were standing Nicole jumped off of Wynonna’s back, flashing Waverly a quick smile. 

“You guys coming to the party tonight?” Nicole questioned.

“I have to get Mercedes home before Tucker squeals that I’m the one who picked her up, but Waves and I be there after that”, Wynonna said gesturing to her girlfriend. 

“Okay cool, Waves would you want to ride with me?”, Nicole offered. 

Waverly wanted nothing more then that. She tried to play it as cool as she could...and failed

“I’d love to...like, like to.” Good one Waves. 

Wynonna let out a small laugh at her sisters awkwardness around Nicole. Waverly almost hit her but Nicole didn’t seem to notice. 

“Great, I have to just stop at my locker and get my calc text book and then we can go”, Nicole said motioning for Waverly to follow. Wynonna turned to go the opposite way with Mercedes, yelling over her shoulder,

“Where’s the party tonight Haught?”

“Rositas I think, ill text you the address.”

“Cool. Stay hot Haught”, she said with one last comment before exiting the building. 

Waverly followed Nicole to her locker. She knew Nicole didn’t get to go home on Fridays until after the games, and even then she went to parties. Waverly always wondered how she did it. Nicole got her text book out of her locker and slammed it shut.

“Ready to go”, Nicole said with a smile

“Ready”, Waverly replied

They walked back out past the gym where some of her teammates were lingering. Some of them usually needed rides to the party so it wasn’t really a surprise.

“Hey Nicole”, she tried to avoid them just this once so that she could talk to Waverly but they knew she had a car with a backseat. 

“Yeah Shae?”

“Can you give Eliza and Me a ride to Rositas?”

She looked at Waverly, “uhh”, she scratched the back of her head. What was she supposed to say? No? “Uhhh yeah sure”, she finished, looking apologetically at Waverly. 

When they got outside she opened the passenger side door for Waverly, making sure that she knew that she meant for her to get in. 

“Been a while since you sat in the front”, Nicole laughed, “I think that seat has a permanent ass print in it from Wynonna”. 

Waverly smiled, she couldn’t help but think about this being why she fell for Nicole. She was always so sweet and funny. 

“You’re right, it’s been so long since I haven’t had to stare at the back of Wynonna’s head”, Waverly thought about it, “I think the last time must’ve been when I broke up with-“

“I don’t even want to hear his name, I hate that boy-man”

“Yeah I know, you and Nonna almost sent him to the hospital”. 

Champ had been cheating on her. She knew it. She had reached her breaking point, and when she saw him pressed up against some girl behind the bleachers she lost it. She had been trying to find Wynonna to take her home, but ended up running into Nicole first. She held her for so long, Champ was awful to Waverly but he still meant something to her. Nicole was so sweet, she drove her home and sat with her in the drive way telling her how amazing she was, and that Champ didn’t deserve her. She even walked her inside and made sure she got into bed ok. Wynonna was furious, they roughed Champ up pretty hard, but he deserved it for how he treated Waverly. 

Now, a year later she was sitting in the same spot, with the same girl she never told how she felt. They were both brought out of their daze as a voice came from the backseat,

“Nikki, can you turn up the heat”, Shae asked

Nicole hates being called Nikki. Wynonna called her that ironically, and Waverly was seven when she first met Nicole so those were the only two people who got to call her that besides her family. Shae knew that. Everyone knew that. 

Nicole was always so focused when she drove. It was nice, Waverly always felt safe in her car. They pulled up to Rositas house not long after, and most of the team was already there. They parked about ten houses down with all of the cars lined up. The two girls in the back seat got out, but Nicole and Waverly didn’t move. They looked to each other and smiled. Waverly wanted so badly to tell her everything, but was now really the right time? She decided against it, getting out of the car. It was another cold night in purgatory, and of course she left her winter coat in the truck. She felt leather sleeves fall on her shoulders,

“Can’t have you freezing on the walk there”, Nicole said, now only in her hoodie. 

She gave Waverly her jacket. With her last name on it. Which usually meant two people were dating. Waverly heart was so warm she probably didn’t even need the jacket at that point. 

“Well now you’re going to freeze”, Waverly said gesturing at the lack of Nicole’s jacket. 

Nicole paused, she thought about it for a second, “I guess you’ll have to keep me warm”. She stopped walking and bent down so that Waverly could jump on her back. It wasn’t uncommon for Nicole to carry the Earps, Hell, she just had Wynonna on her back twenty minutes ago. But this felt different, Waverly in her jacket, on Nicole’s back with her arms wrapped around her neck to keep her warm. It was nice. Nicole walked them into the party and set Waverly down in the foyer. 

“Welcome”, Rosita said, placing a beer in each of their hands.

It was a typical high school party. Shitty beer, shitty weed and a bunch of horny teenagers that had a math text on Monday. There were probably 150 people there, enough to fill Rositas house up. Nicole never liked to be in the action, she was more of a sit, drink, and talk kind of girl, and that was perfectly fine with Waverly. They found their way to a choice in the living room fairly quickly. Nicole held Waverly’s hand so she wouldn’t lose her...she was so small it had happened before. 

Nicole drained her drink. She may not like high school parties but she loved to drink, and speaking of drink, she loved to drink with Wynonna, who just texted her saying that she got a flat and had to try to make it back to the homestead. She asked her to bring Waverly home. 

Wynonna didn’t get a flat. She just really wanted to see those two crazy kids together, and she knew Nicole would offer to let Waverly stay at her house because it was closer. 

Wynonna knew Nicole too well. It happened just like she thought it would. After finishing a few drinks and deciding neither of them really wanted to be there they went outside, got in the car and Nicole stopped,

“Do you just want to stay over, it’s closer?”

“Yeah that works”, Waverly smiled, if there were a right time, it was going to be tonight. That was if she could stay awake.

Nicole gave Waverly a set of sweatpants and a shirt to wear, and changed into some herself. Waverly would’ve payed more attention if she wasn’t so tired. She could tell Nicole in the morning. She got under the covers as Nicole climbed in beside her. It felt natural, curling into her side. Nicole’s arm wrapped around her, and found her head, softly playing with strands of Waverly’s hair. They could’ve spent forever like that, leaning into one another. 

Nicole got up to use the bathroom at 2 in the morning. Waverly woke up quickly when she felt the ghost of Nicole’s body. She sat up waiting for her to return. When Nicole walked in the room, she found Waverly staring at the door. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up”, Nicole said 

“N..no, I just felt you leave, you were...warm”. 

Nicole walked over to the bed, standing at the spot where Waverly was now kneeling. They stared into each other’s eyes, neither speaking a word. Nicole took a deep breath, staring at Waverly lips. It was like they didn’t need to say what they were thinking. Waverly took Nicole’s face in her hands ever so slightly pulling her forward. Nicole took the next few steps into her own hands. She connected their lips, leaning Waverly back onto the bed. Waverly’s legs wrapped around her waist. It was soft, and not Nicole’s usual style, but that made it all the better. Nicole rolled them onto their sides, they smiled at one another, Waverly’s hand caressing Nicole’s cheek.

“I think you should stay over more often”, Nicole whispered. 

“I think Id like that”, Waverly said drifting back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m debating whether that’s a good stopping point or to continue for another 1-2 chapters for the end of high school and beginning of college. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
